The present invention relates to a mobile which slidably attaches to a crib. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pre-assembled mobile having no loose parts which may be slidably attached to the crib rail or the crib headboard. Figures suspended from the mobile are movable thereon without falling within the reach of an infant occupying the crib.
Mobiles having arch shaped frames from which a plurality of objects may depend are well-known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,367 issued to Sullivan, there is shown a rigid arcuate rod from which a plurality of objects depend. The objects are fixed in position on the rod. The rod is permanently attached to a highchair or the like by brackets and screws.
It is also known to support an object on a rigid frame by means of a spring clip or elastic clamp. U.S. Pat No. 1,186,845, for example, shows a holder for nursing bottles wherein the bottle is hung from a rigid telescopic supporting rod. The rod must support the weight of the bottle without deforming. The rod must be screwed to a pair of spring clips which are attachable to a hospital bed.
The primary advantage of the present invention is that one or more figures suspended from the mobile may be adjustably positioned thereon.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the displacement of the figures may be limited to prevent the figures from falling within the reach of an infant occupying the crib.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it may be slidably attached to the rail or the headboard of the crib, either across a corner of the crib, across the width of the crib, or on one side of the crib.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that it is pre-assembled and has no loose parts.
Other advantages of the present invention appear in the detailed description hereinbelow.